ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Chegada em Lumiose!
A Chegada em Lumiose! é o quinto episódio de Pokémon X Y. Sinopse Ash chega na Cidade de Lumiose, onde se une a o Professor Sycamore na busca por um Bulbasaur, um Charmander e um Squirtle roubados pela Equipe Flare. Enredo No episódio anterior de Pokémon X Y: Um torneio em Santalune City é feito pra ver quem consegue enfrentar a líder de ginásio, Viola. Ash, depois de batalhar contra várias pessoas chega em Viola e batalha com ela, a-vencendo e ganhando a sua Insígnia do Inseto. Agora a cena logo se mostra no covil da Equipe Flare. Xerosic está andando pela sala do trono na direção do misterioso chefe deles, que se mostra no trono. Xerosic para e faz uma reverência. — Tenho comigo o relatório da última missão — Diz Xerosic, de cabeça baixa. — Diga-me tudo — O comandante fala friamente. — A primeira coisa é que foi um fracasso. Nossos quatro espiões estão presos agora graças a Diantha e o Ketchum ainda está vivo — Explica Xerosic. — Droga! Aquela idiota só nos atrapalha! Mas... e o Froakie? — Pergunta o comandante, inicialmente com raiva, mas depois se mostrando um pouco mais calmo. — O nosso Froakie Sombrio? Foi capturado pelo Ketchum e agora é um Pokémon dele, já que o efeito Sombrio sumiu — Explica Xerosic, levantando a cabeça. — Esse moleque! Nossa primeira experiência já falhou por causa daquele miserável. Você acertou ao dizer que Ash Ketchum é um problema pra a Equipe Flare — O comandante diz isso socando o seu trono, furioso. — Porém... eu tenho um plano — Diz Xerosic, um sorriso malicioso brincando pelo seu rosto. — Se for um pra destruir aquele moleque, conte agora — Diz o comandante, agora deixando seu tom de voz mais calmo. — Sim, é pra destruir esse moleque. Devo lembrar-lhe que Venusaur, Charizard e Blastoise podem mega evoluir. O Professor Sycamore tem um Bulbasaur, um Charmander e um Squirtle, podemos roubar eles e usar nossa máquina que acelera a evolução e rapidamente poderemos usar esses mega Pokémon pra acabarmos com o garoto. Mega evoluções nem se comparam com um Froakie Sombrio — Xerosic diz, novamente um sorriso malicioso brincando pelo rosto. — Essa é uma ideia excelente, Xerosic! Mas pra ela dar certo precisamos fazer o garoto chegar perto de Lumiose City, onde está o Professor Sycamore — O comandante diz, meio que pensativo. — Não precisaremos disso. Umas... fontes confiáveis me informaram que ele está em meio caminho de Lumiose City — Diz Xerosic, cruzando os braços atrás do corpo. — Excelente... pra essa operação só precisamos de você. Vá agora — Ordena o comandante, em seguida se mexendo no trono. — Sim, senhor — Xerosic diz enquanto assente, mexendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo antes de dar as costas pra o comandante e sair da sala. E onde estava Ash? Estava chegando em Lumiose City. A primeira impressão que Ash teve da cidade foi que: era uma cidade totalmente d-i-f-e-r-e-n-t-e de todas as cidades que ele já visitou (e não eram poucas). Pra começar ela era realmente gigante, depois era cheia de pessoas atarefadas, olhando seus relógios e correndo porque estão atrasadas pra o trabalho. Carros e motos passavam pelas ruas, criando um congestionamento gigante. — Isso é Lumiose City? — Ash pergunta a si mesmo. Aquela cidade era a ideal pra qualquer filhinho ou filhinha de papai ricos e mimados que quisessem comprar o que quisessem. Mas pra Ash? Pra Ash aquela cidade era horrível. Completamente cheia de poluição, de construções e automóveis. Ash também percebeu que não era uma cidade feliz. As pessoas corriam, preocupadas e atrasadas pra cada um de seus compromissos... Lumiose City era uma cidade que Ash não queria ficar muito tempo. — Rapaz... eu não quero ficar nessa cidade por muito tempo não, eu vou logo ir no ginásio pra seguir meu caminho pra próxima cidade — Diz Ash, ainda olhando toda a movimentação de Lumiose City — Mas primeiro... onde é o ginásio? — Ash diz, enquantofica com uma gota na cabeça. — Você quer saber onde fica o ginásio? — Diz uma pessoa, que apareceu misteriosamente. Ash olha pra trás e vê uma pessoa encapuzada. A gota na sua cabeça some e ele cai de costas no chão, se rastejando para trás de barriga pra cima. — Não precisa ter medo de mim... eu sou amigo — Assegura o encapuzado, se aproximando de Ash. — P-prove — Gagueja Ash, rastejando para trás ainda. — Ora, se eu não fosse amigo teria te matado enquanto você estava de costas — Diz o encapuzado. Ash não pareceu se convencer muito, mas que mal aquele homem poderia lhe fazer? Então Ash logo se levantou e estendeu a mão pra o encapuzado, que a segurou e rapidamente a soltou. — Então, onde é o ginásio? — Pergunta Ash, mudando sua personalidade de desconfiado pra animado. — Ele fica ali — O encapuzado aponta pra um lugar cilíndrico cheio de janelas e com uma placa na frente. — Mas aquela placa tá dizendo que é um laboratório, moço — Ash diz. O encapuzado nada responde e Ash olha pra onde devia estar o seu "amigo" — Moço? Cadê você? Estranho, jurava que ele estava aqui... de qualquer forma é melhor eu entrar naquele laboratório e pedir informação lá — Ash pensa um pouco até que se decide e vai na direção do laboratório. Calmamente o filho de Red chega na porta do laboratório e lê a placa mais corretamente "Laboratório Pokémon do Professor Sycamore". — Espero que esse Professor Sycamore saiba onde é o ginásio — Ash diz, então tira o olhar da placa e se vira pra a porta do laboratório. Decidido ele cerra o punho direito e dá alguns toques na porta. — Já vai! — Exclama alguma voz, provavelmente era a do Professor Sycamore. Alguns passos são ouvidos rapidamente. De repente a porta se abre e mostra um homem elegante, de cabelos pretos, barba bem aparada e olhos azuis. — Eu sou o Professor Sycamore, seja bem-vindo ao meu laboratório! — Exclama o Professor Sycamore, abrindo os braços. Ash fica com uma gota na cabeça. — Erh... oi? — Ash se interrompe e depois fala, depois a gota na sua cabeça some. — Por que causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância você veio no meu laboratório? Entre por favor — O Professor Sycamore diz e se afasta, dando espaço pra Ash entrar no laboratório. Ash entra no laboratório. O Professor Sycamore fecha a porta. — Pode se sentar no sofá — O Professor Sycamore diz e aponta pra um sofá de couro vermelho. Ash se senta e o Professor Sycamore senta-se ao seu lado. — Obrigado. Eu vim aqui pra perguntar onde é o ginásio dessa cidade — Responde Ash, colocando uma mão em cima da outra e apoiando elas no joelho. — Hum... um treinador não é? Você viu a Torre Prisma? — Pergunta o Professor Sycamore. — Torre Prisma? — Pergunta Ash, confuso. — A grande torre que dá pra ser vista de qualquer lugar de Lumiose City — Explica o Professor Sycamore. — Ah, eu dei uma olhada de longe sim, mas o que tem a Torre Prisma? — Ash pergunta, sem entender absolutamente nada ainda. — É lá que fica o ginásio! — Exclama o Professor Sycamore, levemente irritado por aquilo ser tão óbvio. — Nossa, obrigado! Mas... eu não sei onde ela fica exatamente pode me levar até lá? — Ash pede, agora meio acanhado. O Professor Sycamore bufa, meio impaciente. — Tá bom, tá bom, eu posso — Diz o Professor Sycamore enquanto revira os olhos. Ash se levanta, os olhos tomados por estrelas e os olhos cerrados. — Vamos lá! — Então Ash exclama e sai correndo até a porta do laboratório, animado. O Professor Sycamore novamente revira os olhos e pega rapidamente três Pokébolas em uma mesinha, ele as bota no bolso e vai até a porta do laboratório, a-abrindo. Assim que o Professor Sycamore faz isso Ash sai correndo. O professor fecha a porta e segue o filho de Red, entoando: — Não corra, não corra! — E o Professor Sycamore tinha que correr pra conseguir acompanhar Ash. Ash nem deu ouvidos. Depois de alguns minutos de correria eles finalmente chegam na frente de Torre Prisma. Ela era realmente maior do que quando era vista de longe. Ash novamente cerrou os punhos e se virou pra o Professor Sycamore. — O senhor vai entrar comigo? — Pergunta Ash, soando mais como um pedido. De repente aparece uma Policial Jenny em uma moto, Ash e o Professor Sycamore olham pra ela. — Oi, Professor Sycamore! — Ela exclama, acenando pra o Professor Sycamore. Ash percebeu que o professor corou um pouco. — E então, professor? — Ash pergunta novamente, mas é completamente ignorado e o Professor Sycamore vai pra perto da Jenny — Garanhão safado... — Diz Ash, se virando e entrando na Torre Prisma. A Torre Prisma era muito escura por dentro, só com algumas luzes que não deixam a torre por dentro ficar completamente escura. Como Ash não tinha nenhuma lanterna ele saiu quase tateando pra conseguir andar direito. De repente um telão se acende e Ash para bruscamente. — Seja bem-vindo ao ginásio de Lumiose City. Quantas insígnias você tem? — Pergunta uma voz robótica, saindo do telão. — Eu tenho uma... — Diz Ash, confuso. — Treinadores com menos de quatro insígnias não podem batalhar no ginásio de Lumiose City! O senhor terá que por favor se retirar — Exclama a voz robótica. — O quê?! Se eu quiser eu posso vencer o líder de ginásio daqui facilmente! Mesmo que eu só tenha uma insígnia e dois Pokémon... — Ash só teve tempo de falar isso antes de ser interrompido pela voz robótica. — Dois Pokémon? Hahahaha... — Desta vez é Ash que interrompe a voz robótica. — Por que está rindo só porque eu tenho dois Pokémon? — Pergunta Ash, cerrando os punhos irritado. — Só treinadores com quatro insígnias e três Pokémon ou mais podem desafiar esse ginásio. Agora terei que pedir novamente pra que o senhor se retire — Diz a voz robótica. — Vamos fazer assim: mande algum treinador poderoso pra que eu enfrente ele, se eu vencer eu posso desafiar esse ginásio! — Exclama Ash. — Hum, que tal... não! — Exclama a voz robótica. E Ash não tem tempo de dizer mais nada. Duas mãos robóticas saem da parede e agarram Ash. Ele começa a gritar mas o teto se abre e ele é lançado pra cima. Antes que Ash perceba o mesmo está exatamente no topo da Torre Prisma. O teto da área onde Ash conversou com a voz robótica se fecha, deixando Ash sozinho no topo daquela torre. — Ah, não! Como diabos eu vou sair daqui? — Ash se pergunta, olhando pra o chão e deixando uma gota de suor frio escorrer pelo rosto. Enquanto isso, lá em baixo. A Policial Jenny e o Professor Sycamore estão intretidos em uma conversa quando a Policial Jenny olha pra cima e vê Ash. Ela muda sua feição de animada pra confusa. — Professor Sycamore, aquele ali não é aquele garoto que estava com você? — Ela pergunta apontando pra Ash. — Espera ai... é ele sim! — Exclama o Professor Sycamore, surpeso. — O que diabos ele está fazendo lá? — Pergunta a Policial Jenny, alarmada. — Eu não sei... mas temos que agir antes que ele caia de lá! — Exclama o Professor Sycamore E de o teto de um prédio o homem encapuzado que Ash conheceu estava observando Ash. Então esse encapuzado tira um rádio e bota perto da sua boca. — Comandante... tenho uma pequena mudança de planos. Estou observando agora o garoto em cima da Torre Prisma, se eu derrubar ele não precisaremos roubar os Pokémon do estúpido Sycamore — Diz o encapuzado. — Então derrube o garoto agora! Isso ira diminuir todos os nossos problemas — Diz a voz do outro lado da linha. — Câmbio desligo — Diz o encapuzado. Então ele tira uma Pokébola do bolso e aperta o botão branco dela. A mesma se abre e libera um Malamar, que olha pra seu treinador. — Use Psíquico no garoto e faça ele cair da torre — Comanda o encapuzado, friamente. Malamar assente. Seus olhos brilham na cor rosa e uma aura rosa cerca Ash. No instante seguinte Ash é tirado da Torre Prisma e a aura rosa some. Ele começa a cair. Assim que o Professor Sycamore vê isso ele saca uma Pokébola e aperta o botão branco dela. Um Bulbasaur é libertado rapidamente e as outras duas Pokébolas se abrem automaticamente, liberando um Charmander e um Squirtle. — Ainda não entendo porque sempre que eu libero um de vocês os outros saem da Pokébola, mas isso não é assunto pra agora, Bulbasaur, use Chicote de Vinhas pra segurar aquele garoto! — Comanda o Professor Sycamore, falando rápido. Bulbasaur assente. Do seu bulbo saem duas grandes vinhas que agarram Ash em pleno ar. A queda de Ash é desacelerada e Bulbasaur calmamente bota ele no chão. Ash suspira aliviado e se senta no chão. — Obrigado, Bulbasaur! — Exclama Ash, ofegante. — O que diabos você estava fazendo em cima da Torre Prisma, garoto?! — Pergunta a Policial Jenny, visivelmente irritada. — Uma estúpida voz robótica me jogou lá em cima só porque eu não tenho quatro insígnias e três Pokémon ou mais! Estúpidos... — Reclama Ash, cruzando os braços. E de repente Bulbasaur, Charmander e Squirtle ficam envoltos pela mesma aura rosa que Ash virou e começam a flutuar. Todos olham pra cima e vêem o encapuzado e seu Malamar observando eles. — É o encapuzado! — Exclama Ash, surpreso. — Encapuzado? — Pergunta o Professor Sycamore, olhando pra Ash. — Esse cara disse que seu laboratório era o ginásio e depois sumiu — Ash explica. — Agora, tchau, otários — Diz o encapuzado. Em seguida ele e Malamar se viram e saem correndo, os três iniciais de Kanto são levados flutuando por eles. — Eu vou atrás deles — Diz a Policial Jenny, subindo na sua moto e dando a partida, rapidamente sumindo. — Eu tenho que salvar meus iniciais! Eu vou seguir a Jenny! — Exclama o Professor Sycamore, tentando correr, mas Ash segura seu braço. — Isso não é assunto pra gente, a Policial Jenny vai conseguir salvar seus iniciais — Ash assegura, calmo. — Pode não ser assunto pra você, mas pra mim é — O Professor Sycamore diz e empurra Ash, que cai no chão. O professor então sai correndo. — Eu vou ter que seguir ele — Ash diz, enquanto se levanta e segue o professor. O encapuzado continua correndo, pegando o mini rádio e botando perto da boca novamente. — Outra mudança de planos, comandante. O estúpido Sycamore salvou ele e eu tive que voltar pra o primeiro plano, mas... — O encapuzado olha pra trás e vê a Policial Jenny o seguindo — ... estou sendo seguido pela Policial Jenny. — Não tem problema, um caminhão Flare está chegando pra te salvar — Assegura a voz do outro lado da linha. — Espero que... — O encapuzado se auto-interrompe quando vê um caminhão completamente vermelho com um símbolo de F indo na direção. Esse caminhão vira bruscamente e mostra um soldado da Equipe Flare no volante. — Suba! — Exclama ele, preocupado pela Policial Jenny estar tão perto. Xerosic entra junto de Malamar pela traseira do caminhão. Quando ele vai fechar as portas traseiras pra o caminhão poder dar partida a Policial Jenny surge e segura as portas. O encapuzado engole e seco, mas rapidamente bola uma estratégia. — Ligue o caminhão! — Exclama o encapuzado. Rapidamente o soldado liga o caminhão. A Policial Jenny arregala os olhos e o caminhão dá partida. Ela continua segurando a porta, mas acaba caindo dentro do caminhão e ferindo um pouco os joelhos. Malamar rapidamente se põe na frente de seu treinador. Jenny se levanta — Saia, Growlithe! — Exclama Jenny, puxando uma Pokébola e a abrindo. Um Growlithe aparece na frente de Jenny. Malamar encara o Pokémon Tigre. — Você acha que pode vencer o segundo mais poderoso da Equipe Flare? — O encapuzado começa a rir. — Você é da Equipe Flare e não sabe que o segundo mais poderoso é Xerosic? — Pergunta a Policial Jenny. — Mas... eu sou Xerosic — O encapuzado finalmente se revela. A Policial Jenny arregala os olhos. O encapuzado tira seu capuz e se mostra realmente como Xerosic. — Pegue esses iniciais, soldado — Diz Xerosic. Os iniciais — que ainda flutuavam — começam a ir pra o soldado, mas o caminhão de repente vira. Xerosic rapidamente se agarra em Malamar. As portas se abrem e Xerosic e Malamar saem do caminhão. Growlithe pula do caminhão. Jenny segura os três iniciais e pula do caminhão. Só quem realmente não se deu bem foi o soldado da Equipe Flare. O caminhão cai no chão, de frente e o soldado acaba morrendo na colisão. De repente Ash e o Professor Sycamore chegam, surpresos pelo acontecido. Jenny — segurando os iniciais no colo — e Growlithe correm na direção de Sycamore e Ash. — Obrigado, Jenny — Diz o Professor Sycamore, pegando os iniciais e os abraçando. — De nada. Mas agora eu tenho que pegar o corpo do soldado pra fazer a perícia, tchau — A Policial Jenny se despede com um aceno e sai correndo. Ash suspira. — Bom, agora eu irei seguir meu caminho, Professor Sycamore, minha chegada em Lumiose City foi uma incrível perda de tempo — Diz Ash, já se virando. — Espere — Diz o Professor Sycamore. Ash se vira pra o Professor Sycamore. — Sabe, para que essa vinda pra cá não seja uma completa perda de tempo... Charmander, você quer ir com Ash? — Pergunta o Professor Sycamore, olhando pra seu Charmander. Charmander parece indeciso. Então ele olhou pra Ash e percebeu o olhar desanimado do mesmo. Charmander então cerrou a pata. — Charmy! Vou! — Charmander disse, mas por ninguém ter entendido ele meramente acena com a cabeça positivamente. — Ash, você quer ficar com Charmander? — Pergunta o Professor Sycamore, agora olhando pra Ash. Ash muda sua feição de desanimado pra feliz. — Quero! — Exclama, cerrando os punhos e ficando com várias estrelas nos olhos. — Então... aqui está — Diz o Professor Sycamore, entregando Charmander nas mãos de Ash. — Obrigado! — Ash agradece, abraçando Charmander. — Irei sentir saudades de você, Charmander — Diz o Professor Sycamore, afagando a cabeça de Charmander — E se quiser desafiar um ginásio que aceite enfrentar treinadores com somente uma insígnia... o mais próximo é o de Cyllage City. — Então... Cyllage City que me aguarda! — Exclama Ash, dando fim ao episódio. E o que será que acontecerá nos próximos episódios? Pra descobrir isso só lendo Pokémon X Y! Personagens *Ash Ketchum *Professor Sycamore (estreia) *Policial Jenny (estreia) Antagonistas *Xerosic (estreia) Nota *'Nota': 9, 4. *'Dado por': Rich 10.000 Curiosidades *Ash ganha um Charmander do Professor Sycamore. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon X Y (Reescritos)